


Yeah, Friends.

by orphan_account



Category: The Late Night Crew, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, snund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott is having Snake over during a heat wave in Florida, and ends up having a nightmare. So, Snake decides that some platonic, completely platonic, cuddling, would help.





	Yeah, Friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricallyWritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/gifts).



I laid in my bed, pushing a few of the sheets off me. Of course, Florida had to decide to be hotter than ever when I had guests over, for once in my life. Or rather, _a_ guest. Snake, to be exact. You might be wondering, what kind of guy has the name Snake? My response to that is, no one. Snake isn't his real name. There's such thing as a nickname.

Anyway, since I didn't want him to have to pay for a hotel, I offered to let him stay in my guest room. I'm glad I did it, but damn, the sexual tension in the air when he decides to make himself breakfast without a shirt on is so thick you could practically touch it.

I don't have any worries about him getting upset cause he's super straight, hell no, Russ is the only straight one in our group! I have worries about it not working out and it just being awkward. I know, I know, that's the most basic problem to have ever, but when you care about someone enough to think of them as a potential candidate for the person you want to spend the rest of your life, you must care about them a lot. And well, I do care about him a lot. A whole lot.

I shook off my thoughts, angrily throwing one of my heavier blankets as far as I could. Taking into account my scrawny body and how heavy that blanket is, it's not that far.

I groaned, hiding my face in my pillow. I eventually managed to fall asleep, comfortably letting the dream world take over my body.

* * *

_We were standing behind a couple bushes, gripping each other's hands tightly, while the other hand held a gun. Blood and mud was splattered on the ground and trees, even some of the wildlife, not to mention our clothing._

_I jumped out, shooting at the enemies far before his signal, leading him to cuss loudly at me as he followed my actions._

_"Dammit Scott! I told you to wait!" He scolded, before his voice went silent. Dead silent. I took a risk, looking to the side. His large frame was crumpled on the ground uselessly, his eyes now dull and completely lifeless._

_I fell to my knees in shock. How did this happen so fast? He was alive, just a second ago, less than a second ago, hell, he was pissed at me! Oh god. If I had just waited he would still be alive. We would've made it home from this shitty war, we would be able to live our lives out together, but no. I just had to go and disobey him._

_It felt like my heart was being torn in half, and I swear it was. Snake, the love of my life, was dead, because of my shitty, selfish decision._

_I let out a cry of pain, bursting into sobs. I couldn't do this. I **can't.**_

* * *

I woke up with a scream, sweat covering my body and tears running down my cheeks in large glops. I stared down at my hands, trying to calm myself down. It was just a dream. He's just in the other room, Scott, it's okay.

The door opened, soft light from the hallway filtering in.

"Colonel?" Snake's deep voice rumbled, his frame sitting in the doorway.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up, I just... had a nightmare," I said softly, wiping my eyes on my sleeves.

"Oh. Is there a way I can help?" He replied after a second, likely thinking over his response. Snake is just that kind of guy.

"... What? No, you don't have to, it's ok," I stumbled, and I'm sure my face was red.

"I want to, Scott. Now, how can I help?" He insisted, closing the door and walking toward me. I felt the other end of the bed sink down, and it was probably because he was sitting on it.

"... Well... Could you... Stay in my room tonight? Like, just so I don't get it again, nothing romantic or anything like that," I rushed, mentally kicking myself for saying that aloud.

"Of course, Colonel," He rumbled, slipping under the sheets with me. I let out a small breath, laying down with my back facing him.

Then, I felt something strong wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

"S-Snake?" I whispered, squirming slightly. He had pulled me into a spooning position, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting gently on mine.

"Shhh," He hushed, reaching a hand up to play with my hair.

I just kinda accepted it, relaxing into his touch. This is a thing friends do, right?

Yeah, _friends._

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a snund oneshot for one of my favorite writers, Lyric! They're the first person I had ever heard even mention Snund, and well, from there I just fell into the deep dark pit that is shipping Snund. Hell, I wouldn't have even discovered my love of comfort-watching Snake play MGS without them! Seriously though, they're an amazing writer and introduced to many wonderful ships I didn't know existed, and I couldn't be happier. Thanks, booboo!


End file.
